


The Doctor and Yasmin are(n’t?) seeing each other

by wibblywobblybowtie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Love, TARDIS - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblybowtie/pseuds/wibblywobblybowtie
Summary: Thasmin (Thirteen x Yasmin) drabble, it takes place after “Arachnids in the UK”





	The Doctor and Yasmin are(n’t?) seeing each other

**Author's Note:**

> After all the small Thasmin scenes in the episode, I really felt like writing something, so here it is :) I hope you like it :D

“Do you want to do it together?” The Doctor asked her new travel companions.  
Yasmin, Ryan and Graham walked towards her, and one by one put their hands on hers.  
“I love this part,” she said, as they pulled down the leaver. The TARDIS started moving. They all looked around, still stunned by the workings of the TARDIS.  
Ryan and Graham were the first to remove their hands, walking towards the door.  
“Where are we now, Doc?” Graham asked.  
“It should be a space station, in the 28th century.” The Doctor replied, smiling at them.  
“Come on, then!” she said, grabbing Yaz’s hand from the leaver. The Doctor barely seemed to notice she’d done that, but when she walked towards the door, Yaz didn’t move with her.  
“Aren’t you coming?” The Doctor asked Yaz.  
“Shouldn’t we like check the surroundings before we go outside? On one of those screens back here?” Yasmin asked, trying to walk more towards the back of the TARDIS. The Doctor didn't move.  
“I’ve already made sure that it's safe. And a bit of a surprise is always nice, right?” The Doctor replied.  
Yasmin rolled her eyes. The Doctor was really bad at detecting her hinting. So she pulled The Doctor to the other side of the TARDIS console with more force than before, where Ryan and Graham couldn’t see them.  
The Doctor tilted her head slightly and stared at Yasmin with questioning eyes.  
“What’s this about?” the Doctor whispered, finally getting at least a part of the hint.  
Yasmin hadn’t planned it out this far. She had kind of hoped the Doctor would know what to do, as she always seemed to. But this time her friend (or should we say crush) seemed completely clueless.  
“You can be so stupid sometimes, you know that?” Yasmin whispered back, smiling shyly. She didn’t really know anything else to do.  
“People do keep saying that,” was the reply she got.  
Not knowing what to do and being incredibly nervous, she decided she would just hug The Doctor now. They held onto each other a little while. Then The Doctor started to speak:  
“Yaz?”  
“Yeah?”  
“That thing you said at the hotel. We aren’t seeing each other?”  
Yasmin couldn’t help but smile at this. She blamed the nerves, and tried composed herself. Then she decided that this was the only time she could be this vulnerable.  
“Well, I don’t know. It's not like we ever talked about it…” She paused, weighing her options. Eventually she decided to just say it: “I’d like it if we were though.” She said it so quietly, she didn't know if The Doctor would hear her. Luckily, the Doctor replied quickly.  
“I'd like that too.” The Doctor replied, sounding way more timid than normal.  
This time it was The Doctor who was feeling nervous. She guessed this was the point people would usually give the other a kiss, but was that really what Yaz would want? Or would that scare her away? Was she just going to let this go?  
“You’re frowning.” Yaz said, interrupting her spiraling chain of thought.  
“Am I?”  
“Come on, tell me.”  
“I… Again, don’t know if I’m just nervous or awkward, but…”  
“Just spit it out!” Yaz said, smiling.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
Yaz looked at her very surprised for a moment, but then kissed The Doctor.  
The Doctor kissed her back almost immediately after. Yaz moved her hands to her now-girlfriend's head, as The Doctor moved her hands to Yaz's hips, pulling her closer.  
“When can we go outside?” Ryan said, walking back from the door to the TARDIS console.  
The Doctor and Yaz quickly let go of each other, and ended up standing next to each other awkwardly.  
“Uh, now. Definitely now.” the Doctor replied.  
“What took you so long? I thought I was the slow one.” Graham said.  
“Nothing.” The Doctor and Yaz said together.  
The Doctor tried to quickly compose herself, grabbed Yaz’s hand, and walked towards the door. Yaz was still grinning. Ryan and Graham looked at each other knowingly and followed.  
“Right, your second alien planet!” The Doctor said happily, opening the door to their knew adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure about the Doc kissing someone so soon, but I just needed it to happen, so I figured I might as well write it :D Would love to hear some feedback :)


End file.
